Slytherins are Sexy
by PoisonDraco
Summary: The sexiest boys in Hogwarts' sixth year are having fun that has nothing to do with school. SLASH Don't like slash? Read it anyway. A story that proves once and for all...Slytherins ARE sexy. ::Complete, Edited 61104::
1. Deflowering the Violet

Running a hand through his raven hair, Harry Potter pulled on some worn jeans and shoved his feet into a pair of old trainers. He pulled and old sleep-shirt over his head and left the Gryffindor dorm as quietly as possible.  
  
As he slipped past the great front doors of the castle, he noticed a Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, poring over various texts and looking quite tired. He yawned and stepped out of the great doors and onto the front lawn.  
  
It was a gorgeous fall day. The Whomping Willow's branches swayed in the distance, and all around him, leaves were falling from the trees. Harry walked towards his favorite tree near the lake, but as he approached he noticed the shadow of a slim figure protruding from the tree. Silver-blonde hair was flayed across the trunk of Harry's tree.  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning lazily against the trunk, his chin against his chest, arms resting peacefully in his lap. Without his sneer, Malfoy didn't look anything like the foul little ferret Harry had been acquainted with. Malfoy was by no means an angel, and sitting in the chilly autumn wind, he looked like a human being for the first time. Harry sat down on the opposite side of the tree.  
  
"Good morning, isn't it, Potter? I suppose you've come to claim your tree."  
  
"Uhm. Yeah."  
  
"I'll just be finishing my nap, then."  
  
Harry was befuddled. Draco Malfoy, huge git extraordinaire had been civil to him for the first time since they were eleven.  
  
Harry leaned his head against the rough bark and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his head in the crook of his legs sighed as the wind rustled the leaves above him.  
  
After their fifth year, Draco had been incensed at Harry, but they had hardly taken a good look at each other. Harry knew better than to overstep his bounds with Draco. Lucius Malfoy was under great scrutiny after the battle at the Ministry, and he couldn't risk provoking Draco over it. They would sometimes snip at each other in the hall and curses would sometimes fly, but that had been the extent of it. Harry sometimes missed the old days of their squabbles and his own days of total assurance and boyish foolhardiness, but now in his sixth year, those attributes were greatly dwindling.  
  
Harry was left with the heavy weight of Voldemort's demise on his shoulder, and this put quite a damper on everything else, to say the least. Harry often wished he could stay forever young at Hogwarts, but with Voldemort still at large, there was no way for him to shun his responsibilities as savior of the wizarding world, especially now that the Prophecy had been brought to light.  
  
It was so quiet that Harry could hear the grass swaying in the wind. He ran his fingers along his jeans. Mixed with the chill of the air, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd forgotten outerwear in the dormitory.  
  
"Malfoy, d'you have a jacket?"  
  
"Does it look like I do?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, but he ventured another question. "How come we don't fight any more?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"I suppose we've grown up," Draco sighed, "At least one of us has," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry snorted. Perhaps they had grown up. Harry got up from his spot on the ground, "I'll see you, Malfoy. I have things to see and people to do."  
  
"People to do, Potter? I never thought you the type," Draco smirked and rested his chin on his chest once again, sleep reclaiming him.  
  
Harry yawned as he entered Greenhouse Four an hour later. He wiped his mouth idly with the back of his palm and sat at a stool on the left of the table. He was one of the first students there, along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Slowly, tired students from Slytherin and Gryffindor trickled into the stuffy greenhouse and took seats near their friends. Harry waved to Hermione and Ron as they entered and offered them the seats next to him. Draco entered soon after, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco dismissed his cronies as he took a seat across from Harry, not saying a word until Professor Sprout entered and asked the first question.  
  
"What are the properties of the black violet?" A few students looked bewildered. Harry himself wasn't quite sure about the question. Hermione mumbled to him about the fact that violets got their name from their color and there was no purpose in having black violets.  
  
"Trick question, Professor. Black violets are an indigenous species to Great Britain, but they are indigenous because of the local muggle chemists who created them. The properties are the same as that of the purple violet, but the black violet is used in exceptionally potent aphrodisiacs," said Malfoy smugly, grinning maliciously at Hermione when he finished.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin! Indeed class, the black violet is a genetically engineered, non-magical, species whose use was generally unknown until very recently, when your own Potions professor discovered its application."  
  
Seamus snorted and covered his mouth, allowing Professor Sprout to continue, "We will only be repotting these black violets because of their delicate nature. There will be no use for them at this school." Seamus burst into gales of laughter.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan! Is there a problem? I had hoped my sixth years would be mature enough to handle these plants, but that doesn't appear to be the case!"  
  
Seamus shook his head and wiped his eyes, burying his head in Dean's shoulder in a pathetic attempt to smother his laughter. This only served to make Dean laugh and soon most of the class was in hysterics. Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy who nodded his head and cocked an eyebrow. Professor Sprout called the class back to order and continued her lecture on the other uses of black violets.  
  
She explained how careful the process of repotting the fragile plants was and set the class to work. After Herbology, the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to Potions. Snape jeered unpleasantly at Harry as he entered. The Gryffindors took their seats near the back of the room and began chatting before class started.  
  
"Today," Snape began, effectively hushing all of the students. "We will be studying a very powerful aphrodisiac. I believe you repotted black violets this morning in Herbology and I would like to elaborate on their uses."  
  
Once again, Seamus appeared ready to burst into laughter, but Snape glared at him mid-breath and Seamus looked more like he was going to be sick.  
  
"I will be splitting you into pairs so you will not louse around with your housemates."  
  
Everyone groaned. Whenever Snape paired them, they ended up with their least favorite person from the other house. Harry wasn't dreading inevitably being partnered with Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley, Goyle."  
  
"Granger, Bullstrode."  
  
"Finnigan, Crabbe."  
  
"Potter, Malfoy."  
  
Harry moved his things from the table in the back up to Draco's in the front right of the room. Harry didn't listen to the rest of the pairings, but unpacked his quill and leaned back in his chair next to Malfoy.  
  
"So it's you and me again, Potter. The way Snape pairs us it's like he expects us to save the world together."  
  
Harry shrugged, "It could happen."  
  
Draco scowled and opened his book to the required page. "You go get the ingredients. I'll read the instructions."  
  
Harry did as he was told, walking quietly over to the ingredient cabinet. He deftly picked out bottles and jars of various foul items and brought them back to the table. He made a second trip for the insects and plants involved. Harry opened his own book and read the preparation of ingredients.  
  
"Malfoy, I'll chop all these scarabs and you can deflower the violet."  
  
"That's right up my alley," said Draco, smirking, as he fondled the black violet, "Right up my alley," he muttered again.  
  
Watching Draco caress the delicate petals of the violet was arousing Harry. He blushed slightly and shifted to accommodate his problem. He set to the tedious task of finely chopping scarabs and soon he had forgotten all about the black violet.  
  
At the end of class, Harry and Draco had brewed the only successful potion. Snape muttered words of praise to Draco and conveniently ignored Harry as he walked along the isles, inspecting the potions. Hermione and Millicent had come close, but at the last minute, Millicent had scared Hermione into dropping a quill into the cauldron. Luckily, the only reaction from the potion was a pungent smell that made half of the class sneeze violently for a few minutes.  
  
"Glad you didn't botch it, Potter," said Malfoy as he strode confidently out of the room, leaving Harry amongst his papers and a cauldron full of a very strong aphrodisiac. Harry grimaced and picked up his books, shoving them into the bag under his chair.  
  
He caught up with Hermione and Ron as she was leaving and they walked to lunch together. Having finished his last class after lunch, Harry was free to do what he pleased for the rest of the afternoon. He played a game of wizard's chess with Ron, studied History of Magic with Hermione and had time left to play exploding snap with Seamus. He had at least an hour before supper and left Gryffindor Tower to sit on the front lawns under his favorite tree.  
  
He was mildly disappointed when he approached the tree and no one was napping in its shade. He sat down in the same place he had been earlier in the morning and leaned his head against the bark. A light, dreamless sleep quickly engulfed him. Much later, he was awoken by a presence next to him. Sitting almost too close for comfort was Draco. Harry didn't say a word  
  
"I know you're awake, Potter."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Can't friends share a tree for a nap?"  
  
"We're not friends, Malfoy."  
  
"Touché."  
  
Harry had just closed his eyes when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Soft locks of hair tickled his neck and sent shivers racing down his spine. The sound of heavy breathing reached his ear and Harry realized that Draco had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harry thought he should have the urge to move, thought it more appropriate to pull Draco closer. Draco muttered angrily in his sleep when Harry put his arms around the blonde, but Draco made no moves to stop him. Harry leaned his head on top of Draco's and was once again consumed by sleep. 


	2. Finis Frigus

****

Warning: Sexual situations between two underage males are contained here in. If you're offended, I suggest you not read this. There is nothing really explicit, but I don't want any complaints, just constructive comments.

~~~

Suddenly awake, Harry growled. His neck was stiff and he was very cold. Peering down, he noticed a white-blonde mane resting on his shoulder. He mumbled and then almost pulled violently away.

"Malfoy!?"

"Potter? What are you doing here? I've just had a marvelous nap and you've awoken me."

"That's what I should be asking you. Curiously, I also had a wonderful nap." Harry and Draco shared confused stares and then pulled apart dramatically.

"You fell asleep on me!" cried Harry, pointing his index finger at Draco's forehead, right in between the eyes.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, Potter. And didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing isn't polite?" Harry glared; Malfoy always made crude references to his late parents. 

"The most logical explanation is that you fell asleep on my shoulder, Malfoy. I don't care, but you should just admit it."

"I did not fall asleep on you, Potter."

"But you did admit it was a marvelous nap. Possibly the best you've ever had?"

Draco grunted his assent. Harry laughed.

"Malfoy, you're really funny, you know that? You come to my tree, fall asleep on my shoulder and then try to deny having the best nap of your life. You're a git, you know?"

"It's just a show for you, Potter. I am human, you know."

"Didn't really. I'm not perfect."

"I noticed," Draco smirked. Harry ground his knuckles into the side of Draco's head and Draco batted his hand away with sharp fingernails.

"Don't touch me, Potter."

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. "It's pretty nippy out here, eh?"

Draco's goose-pimpled skin and pink nose were signs of his cold, "Of course not. In Alaska, this is summer weather."

"We're not in Alaska. You know any charms?"

"No charms. Have you never listened in Transfiguration?" Harry's blank stare was all the answer Draco needed. "Here, give me your trainer."

"Why do you want it?"

"Just hand it over, Potty." Harry grumbled and pulled the shoe off his left foot and tossed it into Draco's lap.

"Watch the assets, will you?" mumbled Draco, picking up the shoe from his lap.

"Vadere frigus," said Draco to Harry's shoe. What appeared before them a moment later was a wool blanket, "Paying attention might save you one day, Potter."

"You know what time it is?"

"We've missed dinner."

"The time?"

"I would say," Draco looked at the sky, "Half past nine."

"How do you use the sky to tell?"

"I'm shittin' you. I have no idea."

Harry snarled and grabbed a corner of the blanket, yanking almost the whole length from Draco's grasp. He covered himself in it and smiled confidently, yawning and melodramatically closed his eyes.

"No way," said Draco as he grabbed the left side of the blanket and pulled. Harry toppled over and his head hit hard on Draco's knee.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have this blanket."

"And if it weren't for me we wouldn't have this blanket. Not like you'd have sacrificed your shoe for me."

"Right you are. You know, this sounds like that 'there's no babies without women' fight."

"The one where women say there're no babies without them because they have 'em? What a load of shit that is. Whatever happened to sperm, then?"

Draco snorted, effectively losing his cool demeanor, "I never thought I'd agree with, Potter." 

Harry carefully situated himself under the blanket, pulling it close to his chest, hands balled around the top of the fabric. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, both tried to speak the time same time.

"You know –"

"Potter –"

"You go," said Harry, his voice full of Gryffindor chivalry.

"That's alright. You go ahead."

Harry would have sworn Draco was blushing if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't human and the fact this both of them must look like red-nosed reindeer.

"Well, I was going to say you haven't been a total prick today."

"I was going to say you haven't been a complete Gryffindor today."

"Thanks?" they both ventured simultaneously. 

Years later, they'd both swear on their lives that they didn't know what had happened, but Harry's hands were pressed against Draco's chest. Draco's legs, on the other hand, were draped over Harry's the blanket quickly discarded.

Harry heaved a sweet breath onto Draco's lips. He quivered slightly, not exactly sure how to proceed. Draco gave him no time thing, effectively sealing their lips in a searing kiss. Harry tried to gasp, but instead made a ridiculous popping noise.

Draco slid his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry obliged, moving his tongue to meet Draco's. Draco moaned almost silently into Harry's mouth, causing him to become quickly aroused.

Not wishing to part, but at the same time not wishing to suffocate, they took a breath, delving in for more almost immediately. Harry groped Draco's chest inexpertly while Draco climbed effortlessly onto Harry's lap, straddling his waist. He could feel Harry's erection pressing into his thigh and he groaned. 

As Harry continued his ministrations on Draco's chest and shoulders, Draco hands moved deftly to Harry's waist, where they were met by a sharp intake of breath. He smiled wickedly and removed his hands from the waistline of Harry's trousers. He instead focused his attention on Harry's smooth back, sliding his hands under Harry's shirt, letting his hand roam free over the large expanse of creamy skin.

Harry gave him a quick, chaste kiss, before pulling away.

"Er…" Draco silenced Harry with a thin digit to his mouth, which Harry greedily sucked in. He licked the finger and let his teeth scrape it lightly, trying hard not to smile at Draco's pleasure-stricken face.

There was a creaking noise from the doors to the castle.

Draco climbed expertly off Harry's lap and grinned. He muttered a spell to the blanket, which quickly changed into Harry's old trainer. No more noise was heard from the direction of the castle for at least a minute as the two waited in silence. After waiting a little longer, Draco stood up.

"Same time next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Harry said coyly, smiling.

~~~

Harry made his way silently to Gryffindor Tower as Draco proceeded stealthily to the Slytherin's dungeons. That night, both of them had similar dreams. Have been awoken by Harry's racket entering the dormitory, Ron heard him mutter something as he crawled into his four-poster that sounded strangely like 'Seamus was right….'

As Draco slid into his bed without a change of clothes, Goyle could have sworn he heard Draco mutter something about Gryffindor libido. 

In the Gryffindor and Slytherin, two boys slept very well that night, indeed.

~~~

The next morning, Ron woke Harry up, shaking him violently from the shoulder. "Hey, Harry. Did you, er… say something about Seamus last night?"

"Only that Seamus was right. Slytherins are sexy"

"That's what I thought," said Ron, wincing slightly, "I really don't want to know."

Harry smirked a very un-Gryffindor smirk and pulled the curtains back around his bed. "Good morning, Ron."

End. 

****

A/N: That came out better and faster than I could have ever hoped. Do tell me what you think about the snog scene – it's really a learning process for me right now. I thought about avoiding it, but there was no earthly way to do so. 


End file.
